1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling assembly with a corrosion barrier for use with premium threaded pipe having a glass reinforced epoxy (“GRE”) lining system installed. More particularly, the invention relates to a coupling assembly for GRE-lined premium threaded pipe that comprises a glass reinforced polymeric compression ring having a wedge-shaped cross-section with oppositely facing, oppositely inclined side surfaces, each of which contacts and abuts against an oppositely disposed, cooperatively inclined surface of a liner end wedge flange to provide a corrosion barrier when compressed between a coupling member and two coaxially disposed premium threaded pipe joints.
2. Description of Related Art
A need exists for an effective and economical coupling assembly with a corrosion barrier for GRE-lined premium threaded pipe joints.
Previously known coupling systems are disclosed in the following references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,889,868; 3,339,945; 4,706,997; 4,878,285; 5,263,748; 6,042,153; 6,273,474; 7,360,797; and 7,731,246; and in U.S. Pre-patent Publication No. 20090295146.